Love Never Dies
by Cosmo4ever
Summary: I wrote this for a school project. Basically, Team Freewill comes into town for a case and ends up meeting Hazel and Gus. I'm not sure if I'll continue it or not.


Augustus smirked at Hazel lazily as she combed a hand through his hair. He was once a lean, muscular boy, but his cancer had destroyed his body. He was bedridden and frail and his hair hung in strands around his face. His one consolation was that his mind remained intact. _All the better to think about my inevitable demise,_ he thought grimly.

"Stop thinking," Hazel grumbled. "It's ruining the mood." Augustus laughed softly.

"I don't want to stop thinking. I know what would slow my thinking down though, Hazel Grace." Hazel sighed and kissed him. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"That ruined the mood more," Augustus said, kissing Hazel one last time before he pulled away so she could stand up. She disentangled herself from the cords surrounding his bed and walked to the door. Three men stood at the door, smiling at her. The smile didn't reach their eyes, and she could tell that they were troubled by something.

"I'm Agent Scully," the first man said. He was taller than the other men and he had floppy, straight brown hair.

"I'm Agent Mulder," the second, slightly shorter, man said. He smiled flirtatiously at her and she fought the urge to roll her eyes. Not only was she already taken, but he looked to be about ten years older than her. Some people would definitely consider his cropped brown hair and prominent jawline to be attractive, but she didn't.

The third man looked at her, not saying anything. He was the shortest of the three, and he had black hair that stuck up in every direction. He, unlike the other two men who were wearing plaid, was wearing a tan trench coat. Agent Mulder elbowed him, trying to be discreet. "Oh, I'm Agent Doggett."

"He's just tired," Mulder said apologetically. "We're FBI agents and we've been investigating a case. Can we speak to your parents?"

"They aren't here." Hazel wished Gus could see the agents. He'd always wanted to do something great in his life and helping FBI agents would probably keep him from feeling like his life was worthless. She pushed the thought away. The agents were too busy to talk to him. "You can tell me about the case though."

"We need to put you under arrest. You have a suspicious device connected to your nose," Agent Doggett said.

"Cas! It's an oxygen tank," Mulder scolded. Scully cleared his throat and the two refocused on Hazel again.

"Um, don't mind us. We can talk to you if you know the victim. Do you know an Isaac?"

"He's one of my best friends," Hazel said worriedly. "What happened to him?" Doggett- or Cas, whatever his name was- jumped as if he just had an idea. He whispered into Mulder's ear and Mulder nodded.

"I have something I need to tell you. You might want to sit down."

"You're insane. You're seriously saying that Isaac's sickness was caused by a witch? So it's not real? He cut his eye out for no reason?" _What about Gus? Is his cancer real?_

"Yes, I can see why this would be hard to believe, but it's true," Agent Doggett said. "I'd know because I'm an ang-"

"Anglo-Saxon. He's very religious. His name is Cas. Isn't that right, Cas?" Agent Mulder asked pointedly. Cas looked away sheepishly.

"Yes, that's right."

"And I'm Dean Winchester. This is Sam Winchester, my brother. Sorry for lying to you about our names before. We're hunters, not agents."

"You go around hunting monsters and ghosts? Like the Ghostbusters?" Gus would definitely want to meet these people. She had to know if his cancer was real. "Um, can I ask you to do something?"

"Sure," Sam said kindly. He smiled at her.

"Gus, my boyfriend, also has cancer. Is his cancer real?" Cas, the Anglo-Saxon, stood up.

"I can check. My, um, religion will show me." He walked over to Hazel. "Where is Gus?"

Hazel pointed behind her up the stairs. "Follow me." She led Cas upstairs to Gus. He was drowsy from his medicine and he blinked at her and Cas tiredly.

"Hello, Gus. I'm Castiel. I'm an angel of the Lord." Gus looked at Hazel confusedly.

"Who is he?" Hazel shrugged, looking at the man. Could he actually be an angel? She felt waves of power emanating from him, but those couldn't be real, could they?

"I thought he was an Anglo-Saxon." Castiel sighed.

"Dean doesn't want me to tell you who I am. However, what I'm about to do couldn't be performed by a human being. I'm going to heal Gus. As long as his cancer is from the ghost, I should be able to instantly destroy it."

"Okay," Augustus said nervously. "I doubt I have ghost-cancer, but if I do then please heal me. I'm not a big fan of this whole dying thing so I won't mind." Castiel nodded and kneeled next to Gus, placing a hand on his head. Castiel frowned, focusing on his hand, but nothing seemed to happen. He stood solemnly, turning back to Hazel.

"I'm sorry, his cancer is real. It wasn't caused by a ghost." He looked at Augustus again. "However, I can use my power to slow the cancer down. It will only give you another month or two to live, but it's better than nothing." Augustus nodded, and Castiel placed his hand on his head again. Augustus fell asleep, smiling peacefully.

"I've sent him into a deep sleep. He'll wake up within a few hours and he'll feel much better than he does now. He should have at least four to six weeks before he needs to use a hospital bed again." Hazel nodded.

"I'm guessing you can't do anything for my cancer? Because it's terminal and I've had it for years?" Castiel cocked his head then put his hand on her forehead curiously.

"No, I cannot help you at all, but there's a drug in your body that's fighting the cancer off. You still have many years to live."

Hazel laughed, trying not to feel disappointed that she couldn't be cured. "Phalanxifor! It really is a miracle drug." She looked at Augustus again then walked downstairs into the living room.

"So?" Dean asked expectantly. "Can you cure him?" Cas shook his head, not meeting Dean's eyes. "Cas, it's okay. We don't expect you to do everything, alright?"

Sam looked at Hazel, who could feel her eyes start to tear up, and stood, opening up his arms. She walked into them and he hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry about your boyfriend. Your other friend though, Isaac, can be cured. We're going to do that now. Do you want to come with us?" Hazel casually adjusted her nubbins, emphasizing her oxygen tank, but Sam wasn't fazed. "Most of what we do is driving. And Cas can carry you if we need to walk far."

"I'll go then, and I'll try not to inconvenience you." Grinning, Hazel thought to herself that this was better than any wish the Genies could have granted her. Dean opened the door and Hazel saw the '67 Chevy Impala sitting in her driveway. "I love Impalas!"

Dean smirked. "We'll get along just fine then." Hazel laughed as she got into the car.


End file.
